starborn_testingfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent
Agents are the darker side of the Talori Herd's Emissaries. Working along side their more diplomatic counterparts, Agents act as protectors, servants, and spies. They go where Emissaries can not, and are able to gather information from the common and less reputable equines of the world. Agents must be at least 20 years of Age Agents are a limited rank and are subject to SA's Monthly Activity Checks. Overview Working under the guise of servants and body guards, Agents work along side their assigned Emissary in an assigned nation. Being almost invisible, and further from scrutiny than their more politically minded counterparts, Agents are able to move more freely in their host herd and are able to gain information Emissaries would not be privy to. Going where emissaries can not, they are the herd's eyes and ears among the common folk of Hireath. Agents are expected to be quick witted and careful in their dealings, no matter how shady they get. While the general rule of thumb is for Agents to follow the laws of their host herd, the Sage will look the other way if they get involved with shadier business, so long as they don't get caught. That said, Agents caught breaking the law are promptly handed over to the authorities of their host herd without a second thought. Luckily, all Agents are aware of the risk, and should they pursue information in seedier parts of town or seek to obtain it in less than legal ways, they almost always have some sort of an escape plan. Agents are generally chosen from among prospective Emissaries; usually those who who have the knowledge for the job, but lack the personality and ability to navigate politics are often. Before being assigned, they go through a six week training course overseen by a Guard Commander to ensure they have basic combat knowledge and an understanding of defense techniques. Upon returning to their homeland at any given point, they are expected to go through a refresher course before being deployed once again. Targets and goals also tend to vary depending on where the Agent is sent. Agents spending time in Sedo are more likely to seek out contacts among the Vagabonds who reside there in an attempt to learn more about Hireath's elusive travelers and stay on top of as many current affairs as possible. Those among the Breim are likely to split between the Old and New generations to learn what makes each side tick. Agents in Eithne are likely to seek out the herd's lowliest, making contacts among the lower class and slaves in order to obtain the gossip that would otherwise be missed by an emissary. Those living among the War-Forged tend to fall in line with the herd's merchants and can often be found frequenting taverns in their "down time". Rank Levels * 25 AP l '''You may claim the Improvisionist or Shadow Hoof talent early. * '''50 AP l Mask * 75 AP l Add 15 SP to your Cunning * 100 AP l Free familiar Bush Viper or King Cobra Current Agents Aodh * * Breim ''' * * '''Serora * * War-Forged * *